


Impulses of a Man

by IceBlueRose



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad actually beamed at him, wrapping his arms around Kris’s neck and kissing his cheek loudly before pulling back and sliding out of the booth. “Come on,” he ordered. Kris raised an eyebrow and Brad rolled his eyes, holding out a hand and wiggling his fingers. “Come on,” he repeated. “Dance with me.”</p><p>Kris stared at him for a moment before taking his hand and letting Brad drag him out onto the dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulses of a Man

It had been three years since the divorce had been finalized and a year since Kris had nervously confessed to Adam that he liked men just as much as women. Adam had, of course, grinned and given him a hug, assuring him that he had nothing to be nervous about.

Tonight, it was Adam’s birthday and he’d insisted that the party be absolutely press free so that all of his guests could get as crazy as they wanted without having to worry about it being shown to the world.

Kris smiled slightly and looked around the room, taking in the way people pressed against each other on the dance floor, at the tables. Adam was at the bar, talking to Danielle and waving his hands in the air as he did so, laughing.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite Pocket Idol from Arkansas!”

Kris rolled his eyes and turned, his smile turning to a grin as he looked up at Brad. “Brad, I’m the only Pocket Idol from Arkansas that you know.” He made a face. “I can’t believe I just used the phrase Pocket Idol.”

Brad laughed and leaned forward, pressing against Kris, giggling slightly. “I think it’s fabulous.”

“I think you’re drunk.”

He pulled back, widening his eyes. “Shh, you can’t tell anyone.”

Kris snorted. “I don’t think anyone would need me to tell,” he said. Off of Brad’s look, he laughed again and shook his head. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Brad actually beamed at him, wrapping his arms around Kris’s neck and kissing his cheek loudly before pulling back and sliding out of the booth. “Come on,” he ordered. Kris raised an eyebrow and Brad rolled his eyes, holding out a hand and wiggling his fingers. “Come on,” he repeated. “Dance with me.”

Kris stared at him for a moment before taking his hand and letting Brad drag him out onto the dance floor. As soon as they were on the dance floor, Brad spun towards him.

“You, Kris Allen, have not danced yet.”

He leaned down so that Brad could hear him better. “I danced earlier.”

Brad laughed, tossing his head back. “Oh, baby, that wasn’t dancing.” He danced closer, moving so that there was no space between them and sliding a leg between Kris’s as he repeated the motion from earlier, wrapping his arms around Kris. “This is dancing.”

Kris licked his lips as Brad shifted his hips. “I’d say this is more like grinding,” he said, voice low. Brad leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his neck, letting his lips trail up to his jaw. “Brad.”

“Relax.” He jerked his hips forward and Kris gasped, his hands clenching when Brad moved his lips from his jaw to his mouth, taking advantage of Kris’s gasp to swipe his tongue along the roof of Kris’s mouth.

Brad slid a hand down his back, arching into him even as he pulled back to take a breath. He was leaning up when Kris was jerked away from him.

Kris blinked in surprise as he was spun around and then suddenly Adam was there, tangling his hands in Kris’s hair and using it to tilt Kris’s head back as he kissed him. Kris moaned into Adam’s mouth as he felt Adam take complete control of the kiss, his tongue slipping into Kris’s mouth. Kris pressed closer, his hands slipping up and under Adam’s shirt to trail along his waist. He moaned again when Adam pulled him closer, one hand letting go of his hair to slip into the back pocket of Kris’s jeans, using his grip to lift Kris so that he was forced to stand on his tiptoes.

Kris made a sound of protest when Adam pulled back and he slowly opened his eyes, looking up to find Adam staring at him in a way that could only be described as predatory. Kris shuddered and rolled his hips a bit, watching the way Adam’s eyes darkened at the movement.

Adam leaned down until his mouth was against Kris’s ear. “Mine,” he told him. Kris let out a breath and nodded.

“Yeah, yours.”

Adam smiled against his skin, pulling back long enough to give Brad a hard look before he began to pull Kris off of the dance floor and towards the stairs that led to a set of rooms. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kris glanced back at Brad and mouthed _Thanks_.

Brad grinned and winked, bowing just a little, a knowing smile on his lips.

He and Kris really should scheme together more often.


End file.
